


Not What I expected

by Kanimay



Series: Undertale AU oneshots [8]
Category: Echofell, Echotale - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cat has no gender, F/M, Fluff, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a cat, Slow Updates, just a side project, reader is chubby, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanimay/pseuds/Kanimay
Summary: Chubby reader insert. Everyone is born with a saying or word written into their hands, or wrists. It is what you hear form your destined partner, but a misunderstanding causes you to get rejected by yours.





	Not What I expected

The words were there, clear as day when you looked. Sketched in a deep red along your wrist. Two simple lines that you looked at with worry, and most times over think. 

They had double meaning depending on the sentences. You had your head laying on your desk looking them over, tracing them with your pointer finger and sighed. You hoped they meant them in a good way.

Everyone was born with words on their wrists, or up their arm and they were the words spoken by their destined partner. A, for a lack of better word, a soul mate. Humans rarely found theirs and when monsters popped outta no where, they started finding them quickly, so humans were more or less accepting of them. Though some hate groups and racism as is human tradition at this point. You supported monsters, you thought they were cool and humans could learn from them. So when they started going to your college you were kind and made a few friends with them. 

Then you graduated and your life spiraled down hill. You were unemployed for about a year, taking odd jobs like cleaning houses and babysitting, crashing at your friends as you worked on the job. Finally getting one as a waitress, then got fired for, while for a hot chick. 

Yeah being a fluffy potato is never easy. But you love food, and you have tried dieting, lost a few pounds but gained it back and it stayed. Now your weight is constant now. You can't lose it, and you can't gain more. It's a real buzz kill and you can't help it.

It's days like these that you wish you found your mate, maybe they could help you through you self hated thoughts with cuddles, kisses and reassure you that you are great the way you are. Like a cheesy fanfic, or some shit. You sigh and put your hand down with a frown. You had to go out and get some groceries and some treats for your little kitty who was sound asleep purring on your pillow on your bed. 

Dressing in a loose shirt and jeans, pocketing your phone and wallet you head out.

Your town was small. Just a few miles away from the city. Many monsters showed up to get away from the noise, from what your monster friends said the under ground was small and broken up into sections, most of which were calm and small, the city near the castle was vast and many monsters took to living in the smaller parts for peace. You will never understand how a whole species lived underground, let alone lived in peace. But you thought it fascinating none the less. You waved to some of the humans and monsters you knew, many of which you see everyday walking around, they greet you happily as you walk to the store. 

Just as you turned the corner you walk into someone like a dumb ass, thankfully your reflexes kick in and you only stumble back and few feet and don't actually fall. You look up at the person to apologies, this person was tall... like 6'4 or some shit. He wore a black leather jacket, a read turtle neck sweater underneath and black jeans and boots. He looked like an edgelord bad boy. Except a skeleton bad boy.. yep. 

Skeletons shouldn't be so fucking hot!

You tried to talk but don't find the words. 

Why is your heart throbbing in your chest?

He's just looking at you with an annoyed expression and a raised, brow bone? Is that what it is?

"Not what I expected." A baritone voice spoke, his.. teeth? Didn't move as he spoke and he had a slight Brooklyn accent.

What!?

You look down at your wrist again to those exact words... this dude was your... 

On instinct you lifted your wrist up and showed him, he glanced over the words before looking back at you, he shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and turned around and trailed off with a loud "Nope."

That was it, you felt your very being break. It was much worse then a heart break. Your body ached all of a sudden and your legs wanted to give out, you should be smiling that you finally found him, but you're frowning and your eyes are burning, he just rejected you on sight. Didn't even get to know you, just based it on what he saw and rejected you, you turn back  around and head home. 

You can hold off another day on food. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was another boring day. Go grab a coffee, maybe chill at the park a bit before work. But something was nagging at the back of his skull. The amount of couples had grown in town, specially when he could just look around and see 5 or 8 in one place. He sighed and looked at his own bony wrists. Blank as day.

It was odd to find out, when he had surfaced with the rest of the monsters that humans had words on their wrists that would be the first thing they hear from their, cheesy as it sounds, soul mate. 

Monsters had these things too, but him. 

He didn't, his arms and wrists were bare of any words. He just didn't have one.

And he was fine with that. 

He didn't stay anywhere to long, he liked to travel. Settling down was to much for him, he kept in touch with his old friends as they went about their lives, kept in touch with his bro too. But they lived in the city, he only just got back from a trip out of state.

He took a sip of his coffee as he looked over the park. 2 new couples walked by. 

He shook his head and got up, tossing the empty foam cup into a near by trash as he passed. Normally he wouldn't care about the couples, as stated, he liked solitude. But that feeling in the back of his skull, he was starting to realize his loneliness and need to hold something. 

He needed to toss the thoughts and get to work. He looked at the ground as he walked, already knowing the path by his nonexistent heart. So no surprise when he ended up walking into someone.

They hadn't fallen back, just stumbled a few feet away, they were short too. Well, a lot of people were shorter then him, other then the king and the Queen by a few inches. Though he didn't expect them to stumble back, he thought they'd fall over, aww they looked cute trying to stutter out an apology, he didn't expect that, not really. He thought they'd tell him to watch where he was going then throw some monster hate slang at him. 

"Not what I expected." He said allowed. She looked at her wrist in shock, he raised a brow at that, then was shown the wrist. She seemed just as shocked as he was, he read over the cursive letters, they were in red too which was odd, most humans writing was in black unless their mate was a monster, then the color was written in the color of their magic. Of course, humans didn't know this fact, at least not many did.

He read over the words twice, they were exactly what he said...

He looked the human over again.

They seemed sweet, they were cute...

But his mind started to reel down into doubt.

He didn't have writing anywhere on him. He has checked.

This was a fluke.

It had to be. 

Nothing wrong from what he could tell. 

He couldn't logic with this. 

He turned around and shook his head walking away with a nope.

Screw going to work he was now to stressed to function right.

Screw this, he was going home.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You changed into your comfy home clothes, fed your kitty and just stayed in bed. You had wrapped some bandages over the words, he rejected you right off the bat just by a look. That meant he wasn't interested and you would die alone. Or with someone you couldn't fully love. 

You started to sob into your pillow. It was so painful, you felt like you were breaking from the inside. 

What is so wrong with you that made him say no?

You had built up some self confidence and now that was just gone. 

You were shattered.

Crying into a pillow contemplating life now because the one you are suppose to be with, doesn't want you. 

You didn't want to be like this, a sad human crying into a pillow, you wanted hope that you would find someone who loved you and would cherish you regardless of how you looked, you wanted to be held when you got like this, crying, upset. But he wouldn't do that now. You're sobbing got so bad that your adorable kitty jumped onto the pillows and nuzzled into your head. Lulling you to sleep with soft head bump rubs.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Why the fuck did he walk away!?

Why did he say no!?

He was such an idiot. 

There you were! Clear as day, obviously suppose to be his, and all he did was turn around and say no.

Oh fuck he could only imagine your hurt expression, he didn't want to, but he could see it, the look on your face, even though he didn't actually see it. That's the fucked up part. He didn't see it, yet he _is_ seeing it in his head.

Your lips trembling trying not to cry, your eyes pooling with tears, and he knew you turned away and went back to where ever you came from. He didn't hear you follow him, he didn't see you after that either.

His soul was throbbing painfully against his ribs too. 

_He fucked up._

He let his mind blank on him when he reacted. He didn't fucking under stand.

He had no words on him because you were't suppose to say anything when you met. He knew that now that he could fucking think rationally, he needed to do everything in his power to see you again. He'd walk around town more now, he'd ask around about you. He had to find you, to say sorry and... fuck he was a jerk.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You did the adult thing and didn't leave your house for a while... like... a week. 

Yep. You waited till you were down to crackers and the last few bits of cat food before you left to the store.

You took the long way this time. Best not to run into him again. You didn't want to bother him with your existence, or get in his way again. 

Carrying a few bags of food that would last about a month and a bag of cat food you made your way back home, shit was heavy but you pushed through for your beloved kitty. You were waiting for the crossing light to turn green, few people were out this time of day, work and school. You were in your own little world waiting and looking at the light you nearly didn't feel someone gently grab the cat food bag from you. 

You flinched and looked to see it was, only to be met with the same skeleton from before, same outfit too. He held the bag to his chest and just stood their waiting, not like you could leave, he had your bag of cat food, shits expensive man, you refused to by another one. You two stood their, even as the light changed and horns starting honky for you to go, you were unsure.

If he walked with you, he'd learn where you lived. 

"You should start walking sweetheart." His voice spoke causing you to jump out of your thoughts and step forward across the street, he followed just a few steps back, letting your have your space, but making sure to keep an eye on you.

This... was odd.

"M'sorry about the other week." You flinched again as his words rang in your head. You felt your heart throb again. It hurt this time. 

He might just be saying sorry to make himself feel better... if he was... you didn't want any part of it. But your mid was curious as to why he said it. Why he left.

You could feel his eyes on you as you walked. 

You turned your head to see him in your peripheral vision. 

"W-why did you say that?" Your voice was soft, part of you thought he didn't hear it but you saw him frown as you looked back ahead.

"I didn't expect you to stand your ground, I thought you were going to fall. As for... I... I don't have any words on me, so all my life I assumed I didn't have anyone to meet." His voice was lower then normal. 

Must be his 'serious' voice?

He didn't have any words?

Well you guessed not, wasn't like you actually said a word to him, just stuttered like a dumb ass.

You guessed it made sense. 

"So..."

"I wasn't rejecting you." He spoke, that  sentence made your heart flip and fall all in one go.

Should you actually trust him on his word? 

You didn't exactly know him.

But your heart refused to doubt him. Against your better judgment.

Before you knew it you were outside your apartment complex and up the stairs and there stood your metal door. That was fast.

"Um... thanks for carrying that." You used your free hand to fish out your keys and open the door. Thankfully you cleaned up a bit before leaving. He followed you into the kitchen and set the bag down against the counter as you placed the bags down. He shuffled on his feet sheepishly before asking for you number.

You felt your face flush but you gave it to him anyway, he took his leave and a few days later you got a text from him.

You both messaged back and forth for a few months before he asked you out for some coffee. You decided to give him a second chance.

 


End file.
